


Jane/loki

by Ashleymagickitty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Jane cheats on thor, Loki stayed with jane while Thor was away, Thor comes back from combate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleymagickitty/pseuds/Ashleymagickitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane cheats on thor with loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jane/loki

Thor was walking down the great hall of the palace one day when he heard moans coming from his and Janes room. He stops and smiles thinking to himself 'mmm jane must be watching porn and playing with herself maybe i should stop and see if she would like help with that. I bet she will be happy that I arrived home early from battle at planet afrdjon.' 

Meanwhile while Thor was away at combat he had left Loki in charge of staying at the castle and protecting the new queen his wife jane. It had been three months and they had grown close in his absence. And they had started a love affair. 

Thor raises his hand ready to clutch the nob and turn when he heard something that made his blood run cold. Loki "mmm jane I love how you suck me faster baby mmm who would have thought a midguardian would be soo good in bed." Thor 'shit that is soo not porn.' 

Thor kicks down the door and yells what the hell is going on here. Jane got up off her knees and sat on the edge of the bed quietly waiting out the impending storm.

Loki sneers "exactly what you think you stupid ouaf don't you know when a man and a lady are engaging in mutual gratification." 

Thor sighs "is it not enough that you try to take my kingdom brother you need to fuck my woman as well."


End file.
